Debt
by Word Bender
Summary: Hyun always led a relativly normal Shinobi life. Eat, sleep, train. Then one day, an unexpected opponent beats the sixteen year old ninja and Hyun finds himself in debt. Three months of buying dinner for a hearless jerk. Just what he wanted.
1. The Fight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any places mentioned in the manga/anime/whatever other series. I own Rinkai and yeah. . .The plot? -ish?

A/N - Anywho, 'tis Word Bender as Rinkai! Since I loved this charrie so much my friend and I decided to make a fic about both our characters. If you haven't guessed, this other guy owns Hyun. So this is a co-op story, I don't write most of this stuff, I help out with the plot, edit the drafts and post the finished copy. Hope you enjoy this new installment in the marvolous collection of fanfiction!

* * *

One - The Fight - One

* * *

It started as a dull ache in the back of his head, right around the area where his neck joined his skull, and so he ignored it during the first half of practice. Around noon though, under the careful guidance and nurturing of his idiotic teammates, the dull ache had processed into a pulsating knot located somewhere in the upper right-hand region of his brain that wouldn't go away no matter how many times he counted to ten or how many times he vented his frustrations on said idiotic teammates were seemed to make sport out of his patience and personal agony. By the time their training started again, however, the searing pain was spread across the entire front of area of his skull and was doing a very nice job of putting him in a bad mood, thus prompting an early end to practice lest he draw blood and be forced to acquaint himself with yet another set of idiots.

Hyun sighed, fingers working at his scalp in a feverish attempt to exorcize the pounding heat locked behind his forehead, with the agitated rasp of someone whose patience was a thing of the past and whose hands were twitching to snap the head off of the nearest warm body. Luckily for the masses, though, Hyun was not currently walking the public streets as he had fled with alacrity to the cool depths of the forest the second his moronic cell members exited his line of sight. He snorted at the fact that he had waited before leaving their usual training area to study the paths they took just so that he didn't have to worry about bumping into them again, and thus bringing back on his headache--more of a migraine by this point--and bloodlust because it wasn't like him to linger behind for anything, but then again when the consequences of a hasty exit meant a chance of coming anywhere near Pye or Kail, he wasn't really willing to take the chance.

Mentally congratulating himself for the job well done in avoiding a potential slaughter, he spied a large oak with just enough branches above him, thick branches too, to provide ample coverage and shelter until his need to kill subsided and his blood cooled. Launching himself into the air, the slightly heavyset boy caught hold of a lower branch and swung himself on to it before leaping against the tree trunk for a base to kick himself off toward a higher perch upon which he settled with his back to the relatively smooth trunk as he cast one leg out in front of him while bringing the other to rest somewhat against his chest. The result was a lazy, semi-sprawl across a large tree branch that that towered about thirty or forty meters from the ground. True, he wasn't very high up but he was hidden amongst the canopy well enough that he wouldn't have to deal with any-"AAAAH! I LOVE IT!"

Hyun's expectations were cut short in that instant as a squeal so high-pitched that he thought he'd accidentally angered a bat on his way up. He started slightly, the unexpected noise slicing through his peace of mind like a hot knife sailing through butter. The hand holding said knife was going to receive a very thorough beating once Hyun found it, though, and in his haste to make sure on that promise–once he'd recovered from his heart attack and redeemed a few of the ten years shaved off his life by the banshee–he shifted into a crouch on the branch and began his search. Creative means of torture spewed out of his mouth followed by combinations of names not yet heard of to the outside world as his eyes darted across the trees for any sight of the source of that damned squeal or so he would have searched if that horrible buzzing sound didn't interfere. He stopped and adjusted his hearing somewhat toward that buzzing sound and that's when he realized that it wasn't a buzz, but more of a–Hiss.

Panting somewhat, Hyun stared at the kunai implanted in the trunk of the tree that he'd been leaning against a second earlier as he crouched on a lower limb. It'd come from behind, that much he discerned from that fact that he hadn't seen it coming, but judging by the positioning it's intent had been to test his reflexes because it was wedged too far to the right to have been too much a of threat. At best, it would have grazed his arm a little but he couldn't quite pick out the source of the odd weapon now locked in the oaken column. Warily, he turned his head to the side, from the direction he thought the kunai had originated from but the good it did him because dusk did not do kind things for his vision and the sun's zenith was long gone.

"Damn," Hyun cursed under his breath, breath that was suddenly caught in his throat as a chilling reply floated to him from above.

"That's not a very nice word to say, now is it?" Haunting and chilling to hear, it radiated humor and oozed with an easy-going confidence that made Hyun flinch mentally, one word forming in his mind: _'Lazy.'_

"Neither is flinging kunai at strangers."

"Well, whoever said that I was nice?" the voice said again from above Hyun.

Hyun flicked his gaze suddenly upward and nearly snapped his neck as he shifted his body out of the way of a foot that seemed decidedly set on taking out his head. The problem with his speedy response was that he hadn't taken the time to adjust to the sudden change in footing and soon found himself stumbling ever so slightly backward, a brief break in his flood motion, and that seemed all the opportunity his attacker needed because after a quick naming of a jutsu, Hyun could hear the slight shift of wire on fabric. Almost like a – whist.

Once again his thoughts were interrupted as two burning lashes cut lengthwise and width-wise across his chest, cutting through the fabric of his clothing and wrenching a cry of surprised pain out of his mouth. Fast to recover however, he narrowed his eyes on the shadow suddenly moving backward but not fast enough to escape Hyun's speed as he focused chakra to his feet and launched himself forward, fury burning in his eyes.

The boy who had attacked Hyun smiled slightly as Hyun sailed by him, missing him by only an inch. Hyun landed on a tree branch opposite his opponent and glared at the ninja, now getting a good look at who he was facing.

The other boy was tall and thin, his high-collared red shirt clinging tightly to his body. There were bandages covering his forearms and his abdomen, all the way from just below his chest to low on his hips. His pants were baggy and badly cared for, quite unlike Hyun, whose own perfectionism strove for spotless clothes and an impeccable mix of taste and convenience.

Hyun surveyed the lithe boy quickly, noticing that the headband around his waist clearly showed the symbol of Konoha, his own village. The head and shoulders of Hyuns' attacker was still covered by shadows of the foliage but Hyun could tell that the other boy was smirking at him.

"What's your problem?" Hyun sneered, still looking over the boy, searching for the whip-like weapons he had felt only a few seconds before. There was a slight movement in the trees opposite Hyun and the face of his opponent came into clear view, making Hyun all the more annoyed.

The other boys face was bandaged, the gauze wrappings passing over his eyes, although his long black hair fell freely around his shoulders and down his back, a few bangs hanging in his attractive, although half-concealed, face.

"I don't have a problem." The boy said, his head tilting, his voice a drawl. "I'm just bored, I wanted a fight and you were here." he said, shrugging. "But you're turning out boring too." Shaking his head he sighed, his long hair shimmering. "Oh well, I though you would at least be decent."

Hyuns eyes narrowed as the other boy stood up and was about to jump away. He didn't bother announcing an attack, but like his opponent, was swift enough to react. Grabbing his wakizashi - a blade he carried across his back - he unsheathed the sword and jumped again at the boy. The raven haired boy twitched and quickly revealed his own weapons; wires attached to weights quickly came out of his gloves, and Hyuns eyes widened, realizing what had hit him before.

The boy swiftly sidestepped the wakizashi and then looked up into the foliage, ignoring his opponents' recovery and attack.

Up in the foliage Hyun glared. He had preformed the clone jutsu perfectly, switching himself out with a shadow clone at the last second, how could this boy possibly figure out that he wasn't there! Leaving no room for contemplation, most unlike the perfectionist that Hyun was, he jumped down from his perch, the clone disappearing.

The wires quickly came up and smacked against Hyun, battering him hard against the tree he had jumped down from. Hyuns feet swiftly attached themselves to the tree, chakra joining his sandals to the giant plant. He used the chakra to jump out at the other boy, his wakizashi pointed at the ninja's chest.

The bandaged boy performed a quick series of hand signs, indiscernible to Hyuns eyes, and suddenly the three wires were in his mouth and had seemed to catch fire. Hyun's narrowed eyes glared at the boy as he jumped out of the range of the whips swinging his wakizashi to hit the weights, deflecting them away from his body. A small hissing noise passing over the area he had just been. The whips fell softly but the boy controlled the chakra in the wires and brought the weights up and into his right palm, the wires still blazing freely across the thin metal.

The boy smiled at Hyun. "Not bad, you're pretty fast with that blade."

Hyun's eyes where narrowed with disbelief. The boys eyes were bandaged! "How the hell can you tell what I'm doing?" Hyun growled, adjusting his position on the bough of the tree, only about twenty meters away from his opponent.

"I'm a Tokage." the boy answered smugly, his head tilted, the wires flashing as he shifted the weights through his fingers. "Our eyes are too sensitive to see the light, so the entire clan has to cover our vision. We can still see though, it's a very convenient blood limit." the boy said, smiling. Suddenly Hyuns eyes flashed and he jumped at the raven-haired boy again, making sure to add extra chakra into his feet for added support.

The whips came up again, but this time Hyun was ready and ducked under the fiery wires slashing out at the boy. He quickly came up to the boys side and slashed at the boy, jumping away quickly, before the boy could react again with his whips.

The boy smiled and Hyuns eyes narrowed again. The other boy hadn't moved other than to send his wires at Hyun, and yet there he stood, completely untouched. Wait, Hyun looked closer at his opponent, jumping higher as the wires came up and tore the foliage off his hiding place. There! His bandages were slightly ripped, revealing the threadbare wires that had been woven into the covering.

Hyun spat as he was forced to jump again, the Tokage following his actions with a wicked precision. Hyun jumped again and hid behind a tree, ducked as the whips came flying around the trunk and then launched himself at the boy, his wakizashi clutched tightly in his hands. The Tokage grunted as the blade missed him, but Hyun crashed into him instead, sending both boys flying into open air. Hyun twisted to kick at the raven haired boy but his opponent quickly blocked the attack and sent the same kick at Hyun, only slightly slower that the other boy. Hyun blocked the kick and they shot off as they touched ground, chakra in their feet and legs cushioning the blow.

Standing at opposite ends of a large clearing the two boys panted slightly, Hyun clutching his wakizashi tightly while the boy across from him re-torched the whips, which had gone out during the fall.

The Tokage winced and put his free hand on his side, where Hyun had tackled him. "You have a really hard head, you know that?"

Hyun smirked, "You're just lucky your bandages are reinforced or I would have broken all the ribs in your body."

The other boy laughed. "I doubt that." he said, his head tilting. "I'm Rinkai, by the way. Who are you?"

Hyun raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised. "A little late for introductions, don't you think?" His opponent, Rinkai, smiled and shrugged, an instant later only a few feet away from Hyun, his whips blazing around only to get caught on Hyun's blade, which had come quickly up to block the attack.

"I don't think." Rinkai said, pulling Hyun's blade closer to him, dragging the boy along with it. Hyun stumbled forward until he could see Rinkai's breath misting up his blade. Before Rinkai could sense his movements Hyun dropped to the ground and spun his leg up, his foot connecting solidly with Rinkai's chest, sending the other boy up into the air, his whips trailing behind him, the wakizashi untangling from the wires. Rinkai quickly recovered, and turned over in the air, landing on his feet.

As he landed, Hyun was there to meet him, his retrieved blade hot in his hand. Rinkai's face drew tight as he evaded the swift slashes to his legs and chest. Suddenly, Rinkai saw an opening in Hyun's defenses and was able to jump away, his body shimmering into focus behind Hyun. "Tanagokoro Kagerou no Jutsu!"

Hyun spun around, the temperature dropping rapidly despite the sun shining down on the two fighting boys. Hyun gathered chakra in his legs, preparing for another attack, but Rinkai was quicker, performing hand signs, four wires now in his mouth. Inhaling through his nose, Rinkai quickly released his Katon, sending sparks flying down the wires.

Hyuns' eyes widened, already too far into his Goken attack to stop. He crossed his arms over his chest, fully realizing just how cold the area was becoming. Rinkai smirked.

Hyun gasped and his eyes widened in pain as Rinkai's whips burned into his sides and arms, the drop in temperature severely affecting how Hyun felt the lashes. The burning wires seemed five times hotter than they should be, and Rinkai didn't seem to be loosing energy.

He dropped to the ground, his wakizashi limply in his right hand. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw he had three deep gashes on his chest, near his lungs and across his abdomen. He also had a bleeding wound on his shoulder, a large deep scratch that ran across his upper forearm and almost halfway around the back of his shoulder blade. He winced and looked up and Rinkai, not a second too soon, for the boy had begun another series of whip attacks.

Rinkai's arms and whips lashed out as one, across Hyuns chest and again on his shoulders and on his thighs. He didn't target the vital points, but it was all Hyun could do to evade the attacks non the less. Hyun winced each time the whips found their mark, constantly jumping out of the way, as if in a dance with the Tokage around the small clearing.

Suddenly, Hyuns eyes widened and as he jumped again he realized that this was not the best situation for him. Rinkai was too fast and too well trained to leave Hyun any room to attack, Rinkai's relentless offence completely blocking all chanced Hyun had with his wakizashi. Glaring, Hyun evaded another round of the fire-whips, one of the weights tracing his shin before burning through his ankle.

Putting an obscene amount of chakra into his legs, Hyun jumped up again, this time away from Rinkai's whips. As Hyun continued to ascent the Tokage alighted on the ground and glared up at Hyun through his bandages.

Up in the air Hyun quickly stowed his wakizashi across his back and produced three shadow clones, each perfect in their replication of Hyuns clothes and weapons. Rinkai looked up at the clones and shook his head.

As the clones came down, each of the Hyun's holding kunai and shuriken, Rinkai twitched and instantly wires shot up and skewered the two shadow clones, each of the copies vanishing in a small puff of smoke. Hyun blanced and quickly jumped away from Rinkai, glaring at the boy across from him.

Breathing hard, Hyun yelled to Rinkai from across the field. "How do you do that? My clones where perfect and you saw through them as if they where painted red! What the hell are you doing to me?"

Rinkai smiled and laughed, his whips returning to his glove, the temperature no longer rising but staying at a steady cool area. "I'm a Tokage. It's my blood limit."

"To see through genjutsu! That's only a watered down Byakugaan you have under those bandages! You're not anything, just a bastard Hyuuga child with a weak Byakuugan that can't even be called a blood limit!"

In an instant Hyun was against a tree, a kunai at his throat, Rinkai's hand holding him to the bark of the tree. "I am the heir to the Chimetsuki! The blood eyes of the Lizard clan of Konoha! I don't even see your genjutsu it's so weak. No my proud opponent," Rinkai growled, leaning closer down to Hyun's ear, his voice now sounding so different than the lazy drawl Hyun had fist heard. "I see you, your heat, your strength, your heart, your brain. I see you, your weapons, and everything you do. You cannot fool me with your tricks." Rinkai spat, his normally attractive face creased and his voice hoarse and gritty.

Suddenly Rinkai threw Hyun away from him, his kunai burying itself next to the boys side, only an inch from his heart. Hyun glared at Rinkai, slightly subdued, but not beaten.

"Go away." Rinkai said, standing over Hyun, sending his opponent a glare that could be felt even through his thick bandages. "You're swiftly boring me."

Hyun snarled at Rinkai as the other boy turned away. "I'm not done!" he said, standing again and rushing the taller boy. He was swiftly knocked again to the ground, another mark across his thigh. Hyun grimaced and as he fell, realized just how injured he was. Rinkai stood over Hyun again, watching as the boy struggled to even sit up.

"Are you ready to die, now?" He asked, his whips hovering in the air.

"I have no regrets." Hyun said, breathing hard from his position on the ground. Rinkai counld't help keeping the surprise from his voice.

"You're not even going to defend yourself? Not that you could, but you're not going to try?" He asked, his head to one side, the whips still suspended.

Hyun glared at Rinkai "I've tried everything."

"Pathetic."

"It's called dying with honor!" Hyun said, glaring at the annoyingly superior sounding boy.

Rinkai rolled his eyes, not that Hyun or anyone else could see the action. "Stupidity is more like it."

"You wouldn't understand." Hyun said crossing his arms tightly across his chest. This boy was much more trouble that the fight had been, and Hyun was regretting not running away when he had the chance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rinkai said, his head tilted to one side, his black hair passing over his left eye, obscuring over half his face.

Hyun raised an eyebrow, curious about Rinkai despite himself. " Exactly what I said."

"Are you implying something?" Rinkai asked, the nonchalant expression replaced by a frown, the drooping wires tightened and began to hum, the weights pointing at Hyuns throat threateningly.

Hyun eyed the weights warily. "No, I'm waiting to die...Now if you don't mind?"

The Tokage glared at Hyun. "You have no choice in the matter! Dying is too good for you!"

"Death at your hands would hardly be honorable anyway."

Rinkai frowned and then smirked, his superior tone returning. "You speak of this honor! Ha! It is nothing but the talk of losers."

The boy on the ground glared at Rinkai, twitched and then spat at the Tokages foot, his eyes narrow slits. "You are revolting."

Rinkai moved his foot slightly; two of the wires reeling themselves back into his glove, leaving only one pointing at Hyun. He smiled and looked at Hyun again, re-examining his former opponent. "Am I? You find me so revolting?" The Tokage grinned even wider, revealing a smile that although attractive, wasn't entirely pleasant. "I know just what I'm going to do with you now."

Hyun, although slightly disturbed, held his glare, staring up at Rinkai. "That so? Care to enlighten me before my wounds crust?"

Rinkai smirked. "You're going to," He paused and tilted his head to the side, as if determining a suitable punishment for Hyun, "Eat dinner with me!"

Hyun blinked. "You are not serious."

"Unfortunately for you, I am very serious. Dinner every night for three months or else." Rinkai said smiling, his face taking on a rather threatening shadow.

Hyun cringed slightly from his position on the ground. "I'd rather take the or else..."

Rinkai, now fully enjoying his superior position over Hyun, milked the moment for all it was worth. He slowly reeled in the final weight-whip and smirked. "I know, which is why I'm giving you no choice in the matter."

* * *

Alright! So that's the first chapter, edits sure to come. The next chapter will be up shortly, so if you like what you read, keep up with us! 

Much Love (and cramped fingers)

-Hyun and Rinkai


	2. Walk Away

So, here we are again. Not much feedback, but oh well. pokes readers Review! Even if you don't like it.

* * *

Two - Walk Away - Two

* * *

Hyun pressed his head against the side of the stall where he sat with Rinkai, mentally kicking himself for being foolish enough to actually agree to being dragged out for Ramen when he had a firm disgust for the crap. It wasn't really the Ramen itself which he hated though--h was actually quite fond of it, especially ones sprinkled in pepper and various other spices so hot that one bowl left your mouth burning for months--but the atmosphere of these restaurants which looked like something you'd find in one of those odd festivals that occasionally came through town. 

The restaurant itself wasn't every large, or well lit for that matter, and smelled of burned food and fried grease. Why there would be grease in a place like this eluded Hyun and he could only frown at the thought of several pounds of lard being dumped into a large pot and set to simmer over the noodles before being poured into a bowl and served up to unsuspecting customers. He groaned out loud and further pressed his head into the dirty orange wall next to the window and opened one eye to stare curiously at Rinkai who was well on his way through a fourth bowl. _'Pig. This guy is a pig.'_

"You shouldn't think bad thoughts about People," Rinkai snapped as he set down his bowl and sticks, setting them together off to the right side of the little blue bowl, before picking up his cup and downing his water with a loud gasp of breath that made Hyun flinch visibly. _'Well, he deserved it, scowling at me the whole time like that. Like he's never seen a guy eat before, sheesh.'_ Tilting his head to the side and leaning back to pat his stomach in satisfaction after having such a large meal, Rinkai grinned at Hyun once more. Though his eyes, bandaged to prevent the light of the sun from damaging them, didn't work in such a way to tell him the exact facial expressions crossing Hyun's face, he was more than able to pick up the negative vibes pouring out of the guy. Besides, he'd have to be blind and dumb not to feel the anger radiating off of Hyun in waves of crimson heat and if there was anything that Rinkai could see, it was heat.

"Good, you're done. I can leave." Hyun was excited to see the hog take a break from his intake of food long enough to speak, but had no intention of staying around long enough for him to order a fifth course, at his expense too! Rising from his seat looked quickly around for their waiter and the bill so he'd be able to escape that much faster.

"Oh no, you don't! You have yet to eat anything!" Rinkai yelled, but, noting the slightest wisp of desperation in his voice, he adjusted back to his cocky, ass-hole tone," Besides, I haven't even had desert yet."

"You have your desert, I'm going home."

"You are not. End of discussion."

"I don't believe it's up to you."

"Wrong, I spared your life and you owe me dinner."

"Which you just finished wolfing down."

Rinkai snorted and blew at a bang that fell across his face, shadowing his handsome features but for a moment before being pushed aside by his Ramen-scented breath. "Dinner implies social interaction as well as the physical act of eating. The food was good, but you, Hyun, were a frigid bastard the whole time."

It was Hyun's turn to snort now, but he did so silently and merely eased himself back down into his seat with every intention of getting this humiliating debt paid as soon as possible. After all, he had no intention nor any desire to see Rinkai again...No matter how handsome he was or how his tactics to agitate and annoy only made him all the more interesting to a certain young man who was at present shaking his head furiously to focus his denial into a stubborn determination to avoid further interaction at all costs.

"I may have been frigid, but you were an ass for taking advantage of our bargain like that! You said dinner and I was stupid enough to think that you meant maybe a meal and some drinks, not half the restaurant." Hyun paused his head shaking long enough to smirk slightly and sneer openly at the Tokage across the table from him. "Where do you put all of it, anyway? I mean, you'd have to have six stomachs to hold all that food."

If Hyun was trying to goad him into embarrassment, it wouldn't work. No, it would take a lot more than a snide remark about his appetite to throw him off and so he kindly returned the smirk and raised one eyebrow instead. "What's this? The frigid one thaws? I don--"

Hyun was spared further sarcasm as Rinkai as at the moment shifting his bandaged gaze somewhere over Hyun's head toward the front of the restaurant. Somewhat puzzled by the sudden pause, Hyun turned around to look at the two teens just entering through the door which banged back against the frame with a slight tinkle from the overhead bell.

A tall lanky boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes looking as though he was just short of blowing his stack judging by the ferocious expression painted across his features was being somewhat restrained by a shorter, leaner, girl with light brunette locks who seemed to be having a hard time holding on to the boy's arm as he spotted Rinkai and Hyun and made his way through the small crowd in front of him, despite shouts of protest from the people waiting in line to order their food, toward the pair already seated at the booth toward the back.

"Looks like he found me," Rinkai remarked with a light laugh as he put his arm across the back of the booth and sighed in satisfaction while he waited for the incoming yelling from the dark-haired boy's mouth.

"You lazy ass! Leaving Takara and I to fill out the mission report!" The young man growled through clenched teeth upon having reached the table at which Hyun and Rinkai were sitting only to have Hyun raise a brow at Rinkai before turning back to eye the new arrival with mild interest.

"Isamu, leave Rinkai-kun alone! I promised him I would!" The girl was just short of seething now, moving to stand between boy, now named Isamu, and the table. She threw a slight grin at Rinkai, who at the time showed no signs of guilt or regret and instead settled more contentedly into his seat, before turning back around to glare evilly at Isamu who seemed all the more enraged at the brunette's defense of said lazy ass.

"That's the problem! You're always promising him things!"

"Well he asked and he promised me something in return..." Takara turned now, her brown eyes as wide as saucers, to Rinkai with her hands clenched together and held to her cheek expectantly. "Well, Rinkai-kun?"

"Yes, Rinkai-kun, well?" Isamu chimed in mockingly, blue eyes far more frosty in nature than their cerulean depths gave away. He was just so fed up with Rinkai getting anything and everything he wanted out of Takara with the slightest promise of attention or some asinine excuse of a gift thrown haphazardly together at the last minute because the bum had been too lazy to put any thought into at all. The very thought made his blood boil and his teeth clench because Takara, the lovely and beautiful Takara deserved so much more.

Rinkai would have cleared his throat if he didn't know that the gesture would give away his guilt. In all honesty, he'd forgotten that he'd promised Takara in the forest a couple of nights ago that he'd get her something really special if she went ahead with the debriefing and mission reports for the last mission.

Then again, it wasn't his fault he'd forgotten, not at all, because if he hadn't fought Hyun he would have remembered to pick up the stupid gift long before now.

Satisfied with his analysis of the situation, he'd just have to deal with Hyun later for getting him into this mess, he cocked a grin across his lips and leaned to the side so that he'd be closer to Takara and motioned for her to lean down before whispering into her ear. If her eyes had been saucers before, then they surely were the size of large dinner platters by the time he finished his private conference because she merely nodded and giggled with glee.

"Well, Hyun, tonight was a start. Tomorrow, we'll work on that frigid bastard attitude you have," Rinkai announced with a smirk as he rose and wrapped his arm around Takara's shoulder before sneering openly at Isamu. "Later losers, I must be going." With that, he ushered Takara toward the exit leaving a rather annoyed Hyun, he gave the girl an annoyed look before shaking his head and turning back to the remaining boy, and a fuming Isamu who had yet again been foiled.

Leaning back against his booth, Hyun shook his head some more and sighed in relief. His long night was finally over but now he'd after to eat two people's worth of deserts and probably get a headache from trying to figure out what just happened. That was when an idea struck him and he turned his grey gaze toward Isamu whose fists were clenched and looked about ready to explode. Smiling to himself, he nodded and forced a dimpled grin at the troubled youth.

"Is he always that charming?" Hyun was sarcastic sure, but his tone was drastically different from the way he spoke to Rinkai as it now had the slightest traces of humor, after all he could be almost warm when he wanted.

"Oh yeah, always, but who are you?" Isamu finally noticed the other boy now and noted the facial features, strong jaw line; high cheekbones covered by smooth, taut tanned skin, and strange eyes, before sliding down, without permission, into Rinkai's vacated seat.

"Jung Hyun. Rinkai's dinner supply for the next three months."

"Ahh, poor soul."

"I know, but now you owe me your name."

"Just call me Isamu, Rinkai's favorite target."

"Oh really?" Hyun once again arched a brow before grinning and crossing his arms on the table," And here I was thinking I was special."

"Oh no, he chooses only the best for his mockery." At this Isamu made a dramatic hand gesture, as if proclaiming his great honor at being set apart from the rest by Rinkai's cruel sense of humor which made Hyun stifle yet another grin. Damn, this whole 'emotion' thing was getting bothersome and giving Hyun all the more reason to end all interaction with the smirking bastard.

"Then I will just have to double my efforts. So, tell me about this mess..." Hyun asked with mounting interest as he leaned forward, to catch every word that came from Isamu's mouth. He started from the beginning, with Isamu, Takara, and Rinkai making their way back through the forest after a short C-Rank mission that involved escorting a group of wandering minstrels to the border of Fire Country and it had taken a week to get everyone there without incident so they were happy to be headed home.

Then Rinkai had taken it upon himself to stop just as they were approaching Konoha's gates and stare off into the dark like some crazed lunatic which of course prompted snarls of impatience from Isamu and giggles of awe from Takara but the selfish shinobi didn't stop there. No, that would have been too easy, so instead he gave Takara a grin and promised her a special surprise if she escorted Isamu, Isamu had actually paused to seethe about this during the recounting and had to be coaxed into continuing the story by Hyun's insistence that Rinkai was indeed a bastard for being so cruel, safely into the gates and did the mission report.

The result of Rinkai's special surprise was Takara screaming and all but dragging poor Isamu into Konoha while Rinkai ran off to pursue some unseen foe. All of which Isamu chalked up to too much sun and too much time spent gazing into a mirror, the vain baka.

Hyun was now leaning back waiting for Isamu to finish his ranting, he knew what Rinkai had done after leaving his team all too well--the bandages under his clothing wrapping across his stomach and chest were proof enough--and so he didn't have much need for any conspiracy theories on the part of the brunette who was well through his sixth bowl of cake.

"And so you see, Takara and I spent the last two days getting the mission report together since we couldn't remember all of the details right away. AND where was Rinkai?" Isamu paused and raised his knife into the air, glaring at it as the restaurant's light glinted off of it before continuing, "No where to be found! The only way we found him tonight was because we happened to see you two through the window...Speaking of which, why are you with him?" Isamu lost all interest in his cake and turned to face Hyun who seemed deep in thought about something, obviously not paying too much attention. "Hellooo?"

Hyun snapped out of his reverie as a hand waved in front of him. "Oh, sorry. Now, you want to get even with Rinkai, yes?" He paused as Isamu nodded before going on, "And I can't very well afford to feed him if he always eats this much so, what do you say we make a deal?"

The brown-haired boy nodded and Hyun just grinned, an evil plan forming at the back of his mind. 'No one ditches Jung Hyun. A lesson, Rinkai, you won't soon forget.'

* * *

You read, now review! . . . . Please? Hyun needs some motivation.  



	3. Backfire

Rinkai leapt from a low bough to a higher one, using his hands only to steady the branch's shaking, before jumping suddenly to a tree off to the right of his location where he settled with a sly grin plastered across his lips. Last night had been a close call for him, having Isamu showing up like that and berating him publicly, and if it hadn't been for a quick promise to walk Takara home, he wouldn't have had the time to find a way out of his previous promise to give her something. damn Hyun for making him forget all about it, but on the walk from the restaurant he kept his lips brushed against the girl's ear and a chin on her shoulder to distract her long enough to formulate an excuse. 

_"Oh no, Takara, I am so sorry but I have to go! Hyun made me promise to drop something off at the Mission room on the way home," Rinkai whispered to Takara before releasing his hold on her frail shoulders and gently brushing his lips across her cheek. "I'll make it up to you, I swear!" he murmured against her warm cheek, now flushed crimson from Rinkai's affection, before turning and darting off--he couldn't see the incensed fury burning in Takara's eyes as he left--across rooftops toward the direction of Hokage tower though he quickly diverted his course to make a b-line back to the restaurant where he'd ditched Isamu._

_Having left so fast, he hadn't had the time to make sure Hyun didn't linger too close to his teammate for too long since that would more than likely spell disaster for the Tokage. Not that he had any doubts about his ability to thaw Hyun and force him into a friendship of sorts, he couldn't very well let the boy remain blind to the joys of Tokage Rinkai's presence, with witty, sarcastic humor but Isamu's influence would make things all the harder of his plans and so he couldn't help the slight twitch in his hands as he surveyed Hyun and Isamu seemingly conversing at the booth he'd vacated twenty minutes before._

_Seriously, since when did Isamu take an instant liking to people? And since when did Hyun stop being such a frosty bastard? Rinkai was not pleased with what he saw, it gave him an odd sense of foreboding in his stomach and that was something he couldn't very well tolerate nor explain for that matter since he almost never felt anxious about anything. This, whatever it was, would have to be monitored closely lest Rinkai find himself caught off guard by one of their plans. Smirking slightly to himself he left his crouching position on the roof just across from the restaurant and began his way home, mulling over the scene he'd just witnessed._

Newly freed from training, he hadn't even bothered showing up actually, Rinkai had spent the last several hours accosting birds and other small forest creatures before finding himself tucked into the crook of a large branch and a thick, sturdy tree trunk and was now enjoying being immersed in the sounds crickets and grasshoppers filling the void of silence with chirping and other insect noises. Raising a kunai to pin a moth fluttering too close to his face against a tree, he paused and eyed the position of the sinking sun as yet another sly smirk formed across his lips.

"Dinner time!" He announced with a start, more than likely frightening off the moth, and darted off through the tree tops back toward the village with a broad grin set on his lips. Tonight he'd be ready for that stony bastard and there was no way he was going to be ignored all not long again. After all, no one ignored Tokage Rinkai for too long, no matter how strong their resolve to do so.

* * *

A few hours before. 

_"Okay, Isamu, so you're sure I can get a discount?" Hyun whispered through his cupped hand as he warily looked back and forth for any signs of Rinkai. "Oh yeah, my sister's always trying to get my friends into that place. Something about wanting to get to know me indirectly?" Isamu was also bent over the table, vivid blue eyes grinning with mischief as he nodded to clear Hyun's worries. The plan was a simple one, so simple he was surprised he hadn't thought of it himself._

_Hyun, he was such a nice guy after all, would keep Rinkai away from Takara at all costs which would in turn free her up for time with Isamu while at the same time, he'd be able to afford feeding Rinkai since Isamu's sister worked at the restaurant they'd be going to. Not only that, but Hyun would try as hard as he could to divert Rinkai's attentions toward some other source long enough for Takara to realize the jerk he was and fall instead for the nicer Isamu._

_Where Isamu thought the plan was great, Hyun was only relieved that he'd get to save his wallet from utter decimation while watching that smug baka lose his number one fan. In actuality, he had no intention of getting Rinkai together with anyone else, Isamu had a case of bleeding-heart that Hyun hoped would fade during the partnership since that would more than likely lead to guilt, an emotion that eluded Hyun in a very bad way, and ruin the plan all together, and instead was looking forward to making the Tokage feel as lonely as humanly possible._

_Sighing to himself, Hyun nodded once more before grinning slightly to himself and rising from the table. "Meet me in front of this place just before dinner so that you can give me directions and so we can go over the plan one more time."_

_

* * *

_

Hyun was now standing in front of the same restaurant as last night, conversing with Isamu in hushed voices, dressed in his chuunin uniform, the first time he'd actually worn it in weeks since today was the first mission they'd had in a long time. He'd spent the day hunting down several lost children in the woods and by the time he, Kail, and Pye had rounded them all up, he didn't have time to change so he smelled of pine needles and sweat, though he wasn't unpleasant in smell as he smelled more of rustic, aromatic entanglement of scents which evoked an invigorating response to those who walked past him.

Gods, this boy could ramble, Hyun soon found as he went over his sister's specs--Hyun noted blonde hair, bright green eyes, a small black mole just below her nose, and a healthy bosom for future reference along with her name, 'Mei'-- for the tenth time.

"Isamu, don't worry, I got it already. Now relax and get lost before--" Hyun froze as he sensed a presence just overhead, eyes shifting just over his shoulder to the red tile roof off to his right. "He's here. Move it," he whispered to Isamu who suddenly broke out into a sweat and scratched the back of his neck nervously as he turned to wave goodbye to Hyun over his own shoulder.

"Later, Hyun." He called just as Rinkai leapt down from the roof, he'd moved just that fast to the roof of the restaurant behind Hyun, and grinned broadly at his prisoner.

"Before what, Hyun?" Rinkai cocked his head to the side, bangs falling slowly over his bandages, and smirked as he let the question air out between them. The guy did smell good, not the girlish scent of fresh flowers or potpourri like most soaps seemed to smell like nor as overpowering as some body washes and scrubs were known to be. He just smelled good and that, Rinkai noted briefly, was a very good thing.

"Before he makes me late. I don't want any extra time just because he decided to hang around," Hyun ground out, somewhat unnerved by the way Rinkai was shifting ever so slightly toward him, seemingly zoned out about something or another. 'What's he thinking?'

"Well, then let's go. I'm starved." The Tokage finally managed to get out, having come out of his trance and retreated a few steps to get out of the intoxicating aroma coming off of his captive. No, he couldn't risk getting too close if it forced him to space out just smelling him. 'Sheesh, what kind of guy smells other guys? damn him, it's his fault. I'll just have to ask about his brand of soap...somehow'

Rinkai twitched visibly in disgust with himself, he couldn't go around thinking things like that! 'Ask him for his soup,' he mentally mocked before turning to go into the restaurant only to have his arm grabbed.

_'Firm grip. Almost forgot how strong he was.'_

"Rinkai, I was hoping to get a change of scenery. This place is a bit crowded today," Hyun stated in a matter-of-factly type voice, pulling his hand away from Rinkai's arm as if scalded by heat. He had to avoid touching the guy at all costs now, his fingers were even tingling. 'Probably some jutsu. Better get this over with fast before he suspects something.' "This way," he said, turning to his right and heading toward Isamu's 'recommendation'.

"Since when did you become so aware of bars, Hyun?" Rinkai asked, looking from side-to-side as he caught up to the frosty bastard, senses finely attuned to heart and pulse rates to catch the slightest indication of a lie.

"Well, you can hardly count yourself as an expert on what I know and don't know, Rinkai."

Classic bastard response, Rinkai noted with satisfaction. 'Pass.' "Just thought I'd ask. You don't strike me as a bar type."

Hyun twitched and resisted the urge to glare at Rinkai as he turned a corner and came face to face with a small, traditional looking building built like a shrine though upon entering one would find several large rooms separated by sliding rice paper doors and two table per room therein. The straw-matted floors and almost windowless rooms set off the small lanterns set in the center of the circular tables and brought out the dark, mysterious atmosphere of the place all the more.

This place, it lacked the smell of cheap grease and lard, was much more to Hyun's liking and he made a note to thank Isamu later for his good judgment. Turning to Rinkai, he nodded and headed in, greeted by a dark-haired woman in kimono who motioned to a small stall for them to place their shoes and the slippers off to the side. Hyun chose a pair of navy blue slippers while Rinkai chose a pair of blood red ones, which made Hyun cringe at his 'bad taste' which prompted Rinkai's response of "You know you like the bold declaration' which in turn earned him Hyun's death glare and an indignant snort even though he really did like the slippers and would have chosen them if Rinkai hadn't gotten to them first.

They were lead off by the woman to the right and seated at the table near the far wall, surrounded by paintings of various assortment, where they were settled into the low light of the room.

"So...What do you think? Great right?" Hyun asked with a grin though he failed to even look in Rinkai's direction--if he had, he wouldn't have seen the slack-jawed way Rinkai had as he mulled over the lack of icy tone he'd come to expect in the past couple of days from Hyun whenever he attempted conversation. It didn't last long though as Rinkai quickly adopted a fresh smirk, looking around the room to get his bearings--as he was too busy staring expectantly at the door, foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

" 'Eh. It's not too bad, the roof isn't leaking after all...yet," Rinkai responded, keeping the awe out of his voice, with placid tone that was as good as any sneer or smirk to which Hyun retorted with a thorough eye-rolling as he turned to face the bandaged one.

"So then, it has the Rinkai stamp of approval?" Returning to his acidic sarcasm and withering glares, Hyun was starting to feel his facade wear almost as thin as his patience. Playing his game was getting annoying fast, feigning silence and glacial stares when he wanted nothing more than to lash out and verbally assail the cocky bastard.

"I guess. Not like it matters since you've already dragged me here anyway." Rinkai shrugged and smirked once more, fingers tapping at his lap in beat to Hyun's foot strumming on the floor though had he known that, he would have promptly stopped and instead chosen to stare aimlessly into space.

"You know what! You are a--" Hyun's temper snapped, being fed up with the arrogant baka across from him, though he was promptly interrupted by a low, husky feminine voice that forced both Rinkai and himself to snap toward the door which was slid open in a haste.

"Welcome, guests!" Mei called, her long blonde strands woven into an thick braid that lay against her emerald kimono, a scarlet sash going about her waist, while a few loose strands curled slightly about her flushed cheeks. He skin was not pale nor overly tan, a soft shade of beige and sure enough, there was an ebony mark just above her lip which made her face, already staggeringly beautiful, exotic and all the more appealing. Kneeling at the threshold of the door, she bowed to gently brush her lips across the mat before standing and making her way into the room. "Again, honored guests, welcome."

Though by this point, Hyun's voice was no where to be found even if his eyes had found themselves right at home staring at the generous bosom put before him by Mei's change in proximity. Rinkai, however, was not so easily affected and was all too pleased to let the boy have fun. After all, it'd give him further ammo to use in his defrostation campaign.

"It's rude to stare, Hyun. Wouldn't want anyone to think you were raised by boars," Rinkai reprimanded with a broad grin as he turned back to Mei. "Miso Ramen followed by sushi, rice balls, and hmm...pork strips? Yes, pork strips would be great." His grin got broader after he finished ordering, oh how he loved eating so much food at someone else's expense, but tonight he'd watch his portion intake. Last night he'd spent a few good hours regretting eating so much food and tonight, he wanted non of that.

"Umm...umm...uh...I'll have what he's having!" Hyun chirped at long last, managing somehow to shift his grey gaze upward to Mei's startling verdant hues despite the creeping blush in both of their cheeks.

"Alright...I'll be back with your food shortly," Mei shyly announced, head bowed once more though she did sneak a glance in Hyun's direction before departing.

Hyun soon came to regret her leaving for two reasons and two reasons only. The first was because she was beyond gorgeous and was actually someone he wanted to get to know while the other reason was at the moment grinning like a mischievous school boy on the brink of dissolving into a giggle fit.

"WHAT!" Hyun snapped, glaring at the boy fiercely, fingers knotted in his pants.

"Smooth, Hyun. Really smooth. I am awed by your eloquence," Rinkai choked out through his low laughter, arms wrapped around his sides in an attempt to maintain control.

"Shut up." Another icy glare was shot at the giggling boy before Hyun turned in turned to stare at the door, foot increasing in tempo. 'This is going to be a long night.'

"How impressive you are, fumbling over your words like a babe." Rinkai finally managed to stop laughing and instead righted himself with a slow expulsion of breath before leaning his elbows on the table and looking Hyun's sulking form with yet another grin. "Want some help?"

"From you? No."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because I don't need help!"

"You don't need help or you don't need my help?"

"I don't need help and especially not your help."

"I'm really good at this, you know." Rinkai said, leaning back, his arms crossing over his chest smugly.

"Somehow, I don't doubt that. Now just shut up."

"No. I'm going to help, you know."

"Why?" Hyun asked again, now thoroughly annoyed with Rinkai.

"Because you told me not to, of course. Like I said, you have no say in these matters."

"I think I have some say in my personal life!" Hyun snarled, outraged.

"Not anymore, you don't. Now that I'm taking you under my wing, trust me you need it, your business is my business." Rinkai announced finally in a tone that rang of 'I dare you to say or do something about it'.

Hyun sat there, shocked and angry at the bold statements thrown so easily in his direction. He actually though he'd sever his tongue from the way he was biting down on it and indeed he could taste the metallic tang of blood filling his mouth. "You are an ass, Tokage Rinkai. An ass who I am going strangle by the time this is over with!" Shoving his temper down and releasing his tongue he managed a calm, slightly composed voice that reeked of barely restrained fury, "Besides, what makes you think I need your help?"

Rinkai smirked, though on the inside his interest was avidly aroused at the display of emotion he'd just witnessed as he was reminded of the Hyun who'd almost taking his head off with his wazikashi in the forest, and cocked his head to the side once more. "What do you do for fun?"

Taken aback, Hyun hesitated. That wasn't the response he'd expected after his outburst and to have his rude companion ask him something in such a nonchalant manner almost unnerved him...almost being the key word. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question." Rinkai admonished firmly, grin never fading.

"I train," Hyun stated proudly and nodded, he was now facing the bandaged baka and could make out the bangs laying just over his cheeks and off to the side since they were outlined by the silvery light given off by the lantern and very visible despite being the odd angle at which Rinkai was canting his head.

"And when you aren't training?"

"I...read about more effective training methods." Hyun mumbled under his breath and looked down quickly, inexplicably ashamed of what he'd just said. It was true, he spent twelve hours training every day and the other twelve either reading or sharpening his weapons, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd just walked into a trap, a very obvious trap at that, and that feeling made him feel low and stupid. Being manipulated sucked.

"See! You wouldn't have said that if you didn't need my help. Don't worry though, Hyun. I'll help you out." Rinkai was pleased with himself, having found his way to make the frosty bastard pay for making him forget Takara's gift and almost get humiliated in public yesterday. Smirking at a job well done, he leaned back in his chair and waited for something to strike him. Sure he'd promised to help, but it didn't mean he had anyway of making the bland, boring idiot appealing to a young woman.

While Rinkai planned plots of devious seduction, Hyun shook his head grinned to himself. He didn't need help and this was the perfect opportunity to beat Rinkai, at his own game. While the idiot was showing him how to woo a woman, he could just pass the cheap advice on to Isamu who could use it on Takara. The plan, and the irony, was just so plain to Hyun, he'd be killing three birds with one stone in getting Takara with Isamu, getting Rinkai back for these dinners, and saving his own wallet from an early doom by coming to this place and it took a supreme act of will not to give a victorious smirk in Rinkai's direction. Instead, he opted for a defeated sigh given by a person humoring a child and yet another rolling of his eyes. A long night had just turned into an enjoyable one and Hyun was looking forward to the next three months with the alacrity of a cat plotting the slow dissection of its prey.

* * *

Yes, this chapter definitly made hyun and I giggle. Rinkai giving Hyun pick-up advice. So, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I'll poke Hyun to write . . . . Anyways, you read, now review! 

P.S. -Thank you reviews! You who actually enjoy this fic might like a few pictures I have drawn of Rinkai, as he is my character. I don't have any pics of Hyun . . . as I am to lazy to draw him, although I am starting one with him in it. Actually, I'm only going to show you one pic, as the other two are kinda craptastic. . . .

http/i39. fun. . .Review! It boosts our egos.


	4. Advice

Yes, it's been awhile, but Hyun has been lazy with the chapters. . . Whatever. So here's a double dosage, both chapters four and five. Have _fun._

_

* * *

_

Four - Advice - Four

_

* * *

_

Rinkai finally clapped his hands together and leaned forward against the table, a cunning grin plastered across his lips, and looked at Hyun with a knowing nod.

"I've got it. You, dimwit, have to be natural and be yourself." Rinkai, feeling superior with his sage-sounding advice, which he'd just ripped off from a fortune cookie he'd eaten a few months ago, nodded wisely and dusted his hands as if he'd completed some arduous task. Then again, making Hyun interesting was a task that befit an A-Rank mission.

"What's that supposed to mean? And don't call me a dimwit, moron." Hyun spat back, folding his arms across his chest and heaving yet another frustrated sigh. Honestly, did the guy have to talk in riddles? Why couldn't he just be straightforward? He snorted and shook his head once more. 'Be yourself, yeah right.'

"But it suits you, Hyun, and if you don't get what I mean, then you deserve the title all the more." Rinkai sighed again and shook his head, pushing away the dark bangs falling across his face once more. "It means, choose something you're comfortable talking about and go with it."

At his Hyun shook his head some more, scattering sun-bleached brown strands across honey-brown skin, and heaved yet another large sigh. "Whatever. You know what, I'll do it. And if it doesn't work, I'll have yet another reason to strangle you." The thought of strangling Rinkai made Hyun smirk in satisfaction and indulge in a little fantasy in which his fingers were wrapped around the throat of a near-lifeless Rinkai who was flailing weakly to remove the fingers fixed about his airtube.

Rinkai noticed Hyun's silence and decided not to bother him, he always preferred to leave the guy alone when he spaced out since interrupting would probably mean even harsher treatment. Grinning to himself, he leaned back in his chair just as the blonde made her way into the room carrying the polished wooden platter bearing their food._  
_

"Your meal, honorable guests," Mei chimed softly, setting down the large article so that she could remove the plates and bowls. First she set down two medium size plates, blue flowers setting off the white porcelin of the dish as a trim, in front of Rinkai and Hyun before moving on to place the bowls of soup and saucers of sushi in front of the two young men. Taking a smaller plate, larger than the saucer yet smaller than the plate bearing the porkstrips, she set the riceballs off to the side of the table so it'd be in reach of both Rinkai and Hyun before finishing it by bending over to place chopsticks in front of either shinobi.

Rinkai smirked the whole way through the set up, eyeing the food hungrily, while Hyun's gaze never left the waitresses chest which resulted in a slight nudge from Rinkai's food under the table, signaling that it was time to begin.

"Err...My name is Hyun," he sputtered out, back rigid and straight as he bowed politely which gave Rinkai a slight case of the chuckles which Hyun promptly cured with a glare given while still bowing.

"Hello, Hyun-san. I am Mei," Mei murmured in an almost automatic, emotionless tone of voice, eyes trained on the table as she shifted the rice balls so that they completed the circle of food going around the table without once looking toward Hyun which prompted Rinkai to press his napkin to his mouth to stifle a fresh barrage of giggles.

"Mei-chan, a wonderful name!" Hyun all but squeaked before clearing his throat and braving through the embarrassment, he'd seen the amused lines creasing Rinkai's face, to further the conversation, "Mei-chan, did you know that the silk sash you are wearing can fit three times around the average adult male's throat?" Hyun smiled slightly and Rinkai's slight giggle turned into a racking series of coughs while Mei merely blinked several times and smiled politely.

"Errr...No, Hyun-san, I did not know that. How resourceful–"

"And these fine chopsticks," Hyun raised them up for her to see, moving them close to her nose as he grinned stupidly, "make excellent long range projectiles with just a little chakra like so and--WHOOPS!" Hyun's had taken the chopsticks and deftly infused them with a sliver of chakra, intending to have them stick to the ceiling, but his fingers slipped and sent the now razor sharp sticks sailing across the table with such velocity that Rinkai narrowly avoided being slammed in the middle of his forehead with them before imbedding themselves in the wall opposite Hyun.

In Rinkai's haste to dodge the sticks, he didn't doubt that he could since he was Rinkai after all, he bumped the tea off it's dark brown stand and sent the pot tottering toward Mei's lap. At this point, the room went still as it swerved across the table's edge, sending Mei's perfectly placed riceballs tumbling into her lap, and instead wound up scalding Hyun's thighs, thankfully the lower regions near his knees.

Two shrieks filled the air and Mei found herself out screamed by Hyun's outrageously high pitched shouts of agony.

"Damn you Rinkai, I will_ murder _you!" He seethed with murderous intent burning into his eyes as he leapt up and danced from one foot to the other, fanning at his lap in such a way that he looked as though, at least to Rinkai, to be beckoning Mei toward his scalding groin and that of course prompted more laughter than fear from the Tokage.

" My Kimono! Aiiyaah! You stupid dobe," Mei hissed before standing up sharply and bowing, coincidentally also toward said scalding groin since Hyun had somehow managed to amble in front of her to apologize with a low bow of his own, only to have her head possessed by a horrible pain having bumped heads with Hyun. Once again she hissed, over Rinkai's howls of laughter, and stormed from the room, slamming it behind her.

"Rinkai..." Hyun growled while rubbing his forehead, standing with his legs spread wide, and wondering just how things had turned so badly so fast. One minute she'd been impressed with him and the next, she was calling him a '_dobe_'. Actually, he felt rather depressed about the whole thing which gave him more reason to growl murderously at the bandaged freak, he liked that girl!

"H-Hyun, I think you did a wonderful job...Next time, try not to almost kill her..." Rinkai managed over a fresh torrent of amused, racking laughter that he no longer even attempted to restrain as he rolled across the floor holding his side.

"I'm going to kill you...Slowly and painfully," Hyun's voice was deceptively calm as he advanced, still in too much pain to walk normally and so he took wide, swinging steps toward his amused prey.

"Hyun, really, you did great. She was totally impressed by your--what did she call your obsession with training again? Oh yes, I remember--'resourcefulness', but that whole killing thing was a deal breaker."

Hyun would have pounced the guy if his legs weren't burning and if he thought thrashing the baka would do him any good in the future so instead he took a calming breath. But that didn't help and so he gave in to his impulses and cast an evil glare down at Rinkai, slightly shocked that he was no longer rolling on the floor and was instead walking toward the chopsticks to pull them from the wall.

"So, Hyun, you think I can have these? You know as a keepsake of this magical evening?" Sarcasm laced his voice but it was thrown off by the pleading look on this face as he balled his hands together in a classic beggars gesture toward Hyun who merely snorted and seethed all the more.

"This is all your fault! '_Be yourself Hyun. Talk about what you're comfortable with Hyun.'_ You are a complete baka!" Hyun nearly screamed, glaring intently at Rinkai, pouting slightly and stomping his foot down.

Rinkai stopped and smirked somewhat, taking note of the shift of mood in the room from playfully annoyed to fuming and dour. He wouldn't let this wet blanket call him names like that and get away with it. Not that he cared, but it was the principle of the thing! And Tokage Rinkai had a reputation to maintain.

"I'm not the klutz who almost killed two people in his quest to get laid! Better leave these things to a man, boy." Rinkai said, twirling the chopsticks lightly in his fingers.

"Meanie Pants!" Hyun spat out in desperation only to feel unshakable shame overtake him. Had he just said that? Did those words, those stupidly childish words just come out of his mouth? In front of Rinkai of all people too! If he hadn't been so far gone, he would have groaned in having just blown any semblance of a reputation with this guy.

"...Meanie what?" Rinkai asked incredulously, mouth somewhat agape as his hands dropped the cho went down to his sides while still clenching the chopsticks. Did Hyun just say that? Did Hyun actually just let those words come out of his mouth? This guy was more idiotic than he had previously thought, and yet he couldn't help but be intrigued by the interesting tactic. Hyun, a truly enigmatic young man, seemed to have a knack for catching him off guard with his near-naive approaches to girls, total disregard for the feelings of others, and now childish insults. The guy really had no clue.

"Meanie," A pause, "pants. Honestly Rinkai, I knew you were blind, but deaf? Damn, pay more attention," Hyun said with a smirk and felt a slight pang of satisfaction, despite the heat still thrashing his legs, as Rinkai's forehead creased in what Hyun guessed, and secretly hoped, was a glare.

"You're a child," Rinkai ground out, snapping the sticks in a slight wave of anger, as he furiously worked his jaw in agitation before shaking his head and cocking his head to the side, black bangs falling across his face. "First you wreck my dinner, and then you insult me!"

"I...I...I'm sorry about the dinner. It wasn't my intention." Hyun once again bowed in apology, this time clear of anyone else's head, and sighed softly at the pain his legs still caused him. He'd ruined the black pants of his Chuunin uniform with the tea as well as Rinkai's dinner and now he felt horrible about it all. Actually, he didn't feel so bad about the dinner but guilt still plagued him about it and so he'd be forced to attempt to make amends. 'I guess Isamu isn't the only one with a bleeding heart.'

"No you're not, but that's fine. It only means we get to go somewhere else!" Rinkai said sounding suddenly chipper as he draped an arm across Hyun's shoulder and all but drug him toward the door to the room and when Hyun complained about his legs, Rinkai looked down at them and smirked. "Suck it up, you baby. Gods above! You are such a pain!"

"It's your fault!" Hyun shot back and once again the two descended into argument on the way to the outside of the restaurant. Regardless of their heated debate of whose fault it indeed was, Rinkai's arm never found its way from around Hyun's shoulder's and Hyun found no need to contest the physical contact. After all, who was he to give up a perfectly good post to lean against when his legs wouldn't let him walk without wincing in agony.

* * *

Wewt! So there's four, bad pick-up lines and some interaction! Alright, I know y'all probably don't read these little snippets of randomness, but I feel the need to warn you. Chapter five is definitly. . . interesting. . .Yeah. Poor Hyun has a. . . less than innocent dream. . . .just saying. 

You have been warned. . . .


	5. The Day Choi Retired

Yeah, the evilness of chapter five. Beware. . . . The rating of this chapter is definitly pushing the PG-13 evelope. . .And the rating of this fic eill probably go up as we're planning a party. In the most literal sense. Have fun.

* * *

Five - The Day Choi Turned In His Retirement Papers - Five

* * *

_The steam was a thick sultry blend of all things carnal as it wafted through the small, wood-paneled room and filled the air with smoldering, quivering anticipation. Anticipation which Hyun felt keenly as he waited, navy blue towel spread across his lap, for Rinkai to return from stowing their clothing in the cubbies provided. _

_At first Hyun had been reluctant to partake in the sauna, but after having Lola assure him--Rinkai had some sort of influence with this big-breasted woman of advanced age and blond hair that Hyun didn't even want to begin to question him about--that they would be the only to in it, he agreed and slowly and somewhat bashfully stripped to trade in his clothing for a towel. That was how Rinkai had gotten saddled with the job of stowing their possessions in the changing rooms and Hyun had been forced to sulk off without the opportunity of watching Rinkai undress._

_It wasn't as if Hyun wanted to see Rinkai undress, no he didn't have any desire whatsoever to see the sharp contrast between the tan body parts he always saw and the undoubtedly milky skin beneath those bandages or the way his lean form rippled with a defined elegance, but it was the principle of the matter! Rinkai had watched him take off his clothing so it was only fair that he be afforded a show too...Not that it would have been a pleasant sight... No, Rinkai wasn't attractive and his body was not pleasing to look upon...'Liar.'_

_Before Hyun could further berate himself, the object of his mental unrest sauntered cockily into the sauna and slid the door closed, crimson towel draped across his lean waist and bandages ever present over his cheeks and eyes. What Hyun saw though, even in the obscurity of the steam, was enough to make him stare, slack-jawed in wonder. Rinkai was not pleasing to look upon, he'd been honest in that respect, because he was a statue brought to life. Broad shoulders tapered down an amazingly kept chest, which he'd never seen due to the wrappings and shirt his companion usually always wore, and then down to an abdomen so pure and flawlessly sculpted that Hyun could have sworn that he was instead looking at a chiseled slab of white marble and finally to the waist, the towel obscured all else between his stomach and mid thigh. And Hyun visibly recoiled at the beauty put before him._

_"What's the matter, Hyun? Lizard got your tongue," Rinkai drawled out, continuing his path toward Hyun whose own body–Hyun's form was like Rinkai's in that they shared the classic markings of a tall, athletic physique: the broad shoulders, long limbs, and powerful stomach but Hyun differed from the Tokage since he was fuller, heavier than Rinkai. His mucles were more readily noticed and his darker complexion listened with sweat from the steam filtering about the room–tensed obviously._

_"N–No," Hyun stammered, fists knotting about the blue towel draped over his lap as his eyes darted back oward Rinkai who only smirked and shook his black bangs from his face._

_"Do you want him to?" Rinkai was no longer standing, having taken a seat next to Hyun and drapped his legs across the young man's lap while lazily pushing his unruly strands from his face._

_"Uh...Uh..."_

_"It's a simple question, Hyun. Gods! You make everything so complicated." Rinkai was smiling now, leaning forward to place on hand upon Hyun's shoulder to whisper into his ear, feet dangling off on the other side of the grey-eyed boy's lap._

_"I do not!" He flinched and tried to push Rinkai's legs off of his lap since he was feeling decidedly uncomfortable with it there._

_"Do so, now stop moving and answer the damn question." Rinakai smirked, clearly annoyed, and shfited his legs back to where they were._

_"Do not! And get off of me," Hyun snarled, pushing Rinkai's legs down and folding his arms against his chest with a snort, not daring to even look at Rinakai for fear of caving. No, he wouldn't cave...Not this time, not now..._

_"But I like being on you..." Rinkai teased once more, his voice overly husky as he drawled out the end and reasserted his legs on Hyun's lap, and leaned back on his elbows to sneer openly at Hyun's nervousness._

_"I...You...Whatever," Hyun finally managed to get out while blushing, turning his head in the opposite direction of Rinkai to fume openly and hopefully hide his embarassment in the steam. Gods, the steam._

_"Mmm...Good, Hyun, I'm glad you like me being on you too," Rinkai was pushing it now and if he didn't act soon, his opportunity would be blown into pieces by the bastards nervousness. "Now answer my question, do you want the lizard to have your tongue or not?"_

_"No, Rinkai! damn it!" Hyun snarled in rage, glaring through the thick mist at the Tokage who seemed to be basking in the heat. But then Hyun looked back toward Rinkai only to discover a second too late that he'd moved and was now straddling his lap, hand pressed to Hyun's chest and yet another smirk on his lips._

_"Okay...So you don't like lizards..." Rinkai made a low hissing sound as he sucked in a breath and slowly arched his back so that his chest was touching Hyun's and both hands were on the Jung's shoulder's..."But what about me? Do you have any qualms about me having your tongue?" Words were whispered in that same husky tone as Rinkai's mouth moved sharp and swift against Hyun's, tongue dancing slowly across he parched surfaces of the young man's mouth before slipping inside._

_Hyun moaned, hands lashing around Rinkai's waist, and scratched and scraped to bring the lizard closer into the kiss, his own tongue lashing out and battling Rinkai's for dominace, swirling and griding against the sweet, pink oral muscle that threatened to invade the waiting heat of his mouth. Just a bit longer and he'd be able to–  
_  
The door silently creaked open and a rather tall, elderly looking man with grey hair swept backward and finely trimmed black moustache slowly crept into Hyun's room.

The room, like the rest of Hyun's house, had an ancient, aristocratic feel to the furnishings and flawlessly dusted floor and wall. His bed was located against the wall opposite the door just below a small window and a larger window, window seat included, was located on the wall to the left of the sliding paper door. To the right side were several large cases containing various scrolls and weapons, bladed weapons; ranged weapons; and various other weapons of assorted shapes and sizes along with a plethora of scrolls ranging from small and thin to thick and voluminous, while further down the same wall as the door was a separate sliding paper door which led into a roomy closet.

Just on the outside of the room, from the hall that the man walked, were several smaller doors leading off into various rooms which only Hyun made use of--seeing as how the entire western wing of the Jung Family main house was dedicated to him and his training purposes--such a restroom and large, spacious dojo apart from the training square located in the backyard area just off to the side of the tranquility gardens.

The man cleared his throat, brown eyes smiling as they took in his young master who was at the moment thrashing in his sheets, to attempt to awken Hyun from his slumber with no avail. 'Young master is troubled today,' Choi thought, somewhat amused, as he crossed the room to Hyun's bed.

"Young master, please awaken. It is time for your training," he murmured gently as he leaned over and pressed a hand on to Hyun's shoulder, cautious as always since the young master had a habit of attempting to do serious harm to his attendant during these wakeup calls. In all honesty, though they afforded Choi a private moment alone with his master--which they were loathe to have now that Hyun had begun training in earnest and no longer had time for his old friend--before the young shinobi awoke and darted off to a full day's schedule, he hated doing this because it was always a hazard to his health to wake up a shinobi.

Choi frowned when Hyun on flailed more and grunted and rolled off on to the floor which would have been bad enough if Hyun didn't keep murmuring, "Ooo...Nice...No, more..." and didn't latch on his legs to begin some rather provocative hip movements against his shin. Before Choi could move, Hyun was sitting on his foot, his sweaty arms and legs wrapped around Choi's right leg, and was thusting madly against him.

"Young sir...that is highly improper..." Choi stammered nervously in gentle reprimand only to have Hyun grunt and murmur something about him playing 'coy' and tighten his grip. "Sir..Please, have some dignity!"

"Noo...stop moving, it'll feel better this way," Hyun responded, eyes closed and head lolling from side to side, and then began to massage Choi's calves and chew gingerly on his knee.

"Hyun! Wake up this instatnt! No lizard has your tongue!" Choi bellowed, grasping Hyun's shoulders and kicking him off against the wall before huffing and straightening his clothing. "Young sir, I do not know what has gotten into you...or your dreams for the matter, but you would do well to get rid of it..." Choi warned as he watched Hyun whimper and rub the bump on the back of his head," immediately." With that said, Choi bowed and dismissed himself from Hyun's room with a disapproving shake of his head.

"What was that all about?" Hyun thought drowsily as he yawned, once again rubbing his head, and rose from his bed to make it. Sheets folded to a crisp, blanket laid carefully atop it without a single wrinkle to be seen and then pillows, there were three, carefully fluffed and placed across the head of his bed. Hyun had long since opted for a larger, more comfortable futon and as such it was thicker than most in width and matierial so the navy blue sheets lay across them perfectly, stretched just enough to allow for a tight secure fit and minimal wrinkles.

"Choi is just weird, that's all... I didn't do anything... At least I don't think I did," Hyun murmured as he selected clothes suitable for training. Odd that since every other scrap of material in his room was blue that Hyun would pick a pair of maroon pants equivalent in fit and material--they were breathable and fit his legs perfectly without being overly tight and restrictive--to his chuunin uniform as his training attire. Since more often than not, he slept nude, Hyun had a simple task of sliding the pants on but as he bent over to slide the maroon pants over his feet he paused and looked down.

"The hell?" He was shocked; afraid was more like it as he gulped. He gulped again and then he sighed. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like...Maybe that wasn't...and maybe it was...hopefully it wasn't...because if it was, it meant he really had been dreaming about...Hyun gulped and pressed his fingers to the inside of his thigh...Then he screamed: "RINKAI!"

* * *

-Gigglefits- Yes, that was Hyun's wet dream.

Read and review, I need to have Hyun write more. . .

* * *


	6. Okay Now I'm Mad

So I'm finally updating. ;; Yes, I know I'm evil, but Hyun has, of course, been lazy. I know, I should probably write some myself but I'm just as lazy as he is, if not more. So enjoy the double-update. And review. They make me giggle.

* * *

Okay. Now I'm mad.

* * *

Rinkai was agitated, to the say the least, with the current state of his _realationship_ with Hyun. Sure, they weren't exactly together or anything along those lines, but what gave Hyun the insane idea that he had any right to actually look at other people? To ignore Rinkai? To act as though he had anything better to do than spend time with his favorite Tokage – even though Rinkai was sure that Hyun would debate that he hated all Tokage equally.

In his agitation, however, the dark-haired shinobi hadn't noticed the slowly mounting crowd of people billowing out around him, filling the small main room of the ramen stand with their hot, pulsating bodies. It was a wonder that he didn't fall off of his stool from being drugged and intoxicated with the body heat emissions, after all that's what he normally would have done, but not tonight... Not when that jerk of a Jung was out there... somewhere doing Kami only knew what with Kami only knew who.

"Mission my heat pits..." Rinkai mumbled under his breath as he inhaled several noodles from his chopsticks, his eyes twitching behind the bandages that crossed across his eyes, cheeks, and a little of his forehead with building annoyance. Sure, Hyun had mentioned something about a mission the last time he had seen him, nearly two weeks ago, but if memory served, Rinkai had been to busy plotting the fastest way to get Hyun out of his shirt and filled with alcohol. Not that that plan had worked out either, the Tokage reflected with grim certainty as he reclined against the bar since he'd turned his back to it, because the stupid funsucker just had to knock his head against the floor after crawling through Rinkai's window.

_Rinkai crouched over Hyun, face lightly contorted into a mix of disgust and sheer amusement and lips curved upward in an arrogant tilt._

"Why don't you ever use the door, Hyun? It may not be as fancy as the one at your house, but it works..." Rinkai teased, composure slowly returning as he checked Hyun's body for any other bangs or clots and found the blood flow smooth and unobstructed.

"Aii! Sure, make of me while me head is throbbing." Hyun whined, wincing as he pulled himself into a sitting position against the wall while cradling his injured skull. "Besides, I didn't want to possibly interrupt you..."

"Interrupt me? From?" The Tokage smirked, hair blowing across his own exposed chest, and sat down across from Hyun, eyes moving undetected across Hyun's body for one last damage sweep. After all, even Rinkai would feel almost guilty about ogling Hyun if the boy was possibly injured. But upon finding no further damage, Rinkai happily settled his eyes on the firm muscles to be found in Hyun's chest and stomach.

"Your date!" Hyun blurted out pathetically, slumping against the cool wooden panels of the wall and sliding down so that the back of his head rested against it. "You were on a date... right?"

"Dobe, Takara left three hours ago... but I am expecting company later so you might have to make yourself scarce..."

Hyun's grey eyes sunk and had he no self-control, he would have pouted then and there. That had not been the answer he wanted, but he had been expecting it... Oh, how he had been expecting it, but that last part caught him by surprise. Who, other than that annoying pest Takara, would be visiting Rinkai this late at night?

"You do realize that it is almost midnight right? Who would be stupid enough to visit you?"

"You're here aren't you?"

"...Well, I wanted to tell you about my mission..."

Rinkai's lips quirked into a smile though he quickly masked it with a smirk. After all, who was he to go around smiling at people?

"So you had your reasons, yes? And I can assure you that my guests have theirs..."

Hyun frowned and jerked forward, placing his hands on either side of Rinkai's crossed legs, and stared at the white, opaque bandages that kept him from discerning his friend's moods or thoughts.

"You're hedging."

"You're annoying."

"You're a pain."

"You're a callous jerk."

"You're an arrogant ass."

"And you, my dear Hy-chan, are bleeding," Rinkai stated with a tone of finality, fingers coming up to gently cup Hyun's cheeks to tilt his face closer to the Tokage's seemingly-sightless face. With a deftness and fluidity that made Hyun melt on the inside, Rinkai stroked away the trickle of blood that led down from Hyun's forehead to his cheek. 'Pobably the last remnants of the fall' Rinkai thought with a small smirk as he brought his lips closer to Hyun's. 'And if I can't get him drunk... I might as well enjoy the moment–'

Rinkai's thoughts were cut off by Hyun suddenly closing the gap between them and all but ravaging Rinkai's mouth there. The motion, no matter how well intended, threw Rinkai off balance and both of them toppled to the floor which ended with Hyun atop Rinkai in a rather inappropriate position.

"Dobe! What are you doing?" Rinkai seethed through closed teeth, body langauge agressive as he reached out to grasp Hyun's collar, but felt nothing as Hyun jerked upward and moved toward the window.

"S-s-sss-ss-s-so-o-rry R-r-r-rr-rr-i-n-ka-ii" stuttered Hyun as he clumsily clambered up the wall and back out of the window, leaving a very agitated Rinkai on the floor, alone. It annoyed him somewhat, that instead of him kissing Hyun, the boy had kissed him instead. It was very frustrating.

"... I just wanted to be on top... and you were sitting on my bruised leg... DOBE! WHAT A DOBE!"  
  
As the memory receded, Rinkai growled and downed the rest of his ramen with a breath. Though the good that did him because at the moment he wanted nothing more than to heave the contents of his stomach on the floor. At that moment, he loathed Hyun very much. At that moment, he would have moved Heaven and the earth beneath his feet just for five minutes alone with the Jung, and a pointy object in hand. At that moment... he was ready to lay dead anything that stood between Hyun and himself because that jerkface... that arrogant, pompous, uncaring jerkface had just walked in... three minutes late and with some man... some strange man who was standing far too to close to Hyun for Rinkai's liking.

"...Hey Rinkai..." Hyun stated nervously as he finally approached his friend, the tall; tan man following closely behind with a smirk on his face that would have rivaled or surpassed any one of Rinkai's. "... Guess what..."

* * *

And now, the next chapter! 


End file.
